Luvas
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Maka entendia que aquela era uma forma que ele usava para demonstrar que ela era importante. - Soul x Maka •


* Soul Eater não me pertence e tals 8D

* Só para constar: Estou feliz de não ter escrito uma fic yaoi, pra variar um pouco.

* Só para constar [2]: Talvez essa fic contenha um pouco de OOC '-'

* Só para constar [3]: Fic não revisada, então mil perdões pelos erros. x_x

* * *

><p><strong>Luvas<strong>

.

Os lábios de Soul a beijavam com algum desespero, enquanto os braços que a abraçavam a prendiam forte junto ao corpo dele.

Na primeira vez Maka se assustara. Não era todo dia que o seu parceiro começa a agir de um jeito estranho depois de uma das muitas lutas que enfrentam normalmente e a acaba beijando como se aquele fosse a última chance que teria de fazer aquilo.

Soul sabia que era estranho agir daquele modo - _tão passional_ -, mas chegara um dia em que simplesmente não aguentara e tivera que, não dizer, mas mostrar o que ele sentia. Ele nunca fora tão bom com palavras e sentimentos _juntos_, mas queria fazer algo.

Então, sem dar chance de reação à garota, ele simplesmente agiu.

Maka nunca entendera muito bem como as coisas evoluíram entre eles, nem o que exatamente o levara a fazer algo assim, mas lá estava ela, sem entender, apenas deixando-se levar pelo jeito como ele a fazia se sentir confortável e bem, como sempre tinha sido até então.

E em todas as vezes era a mesma coisa. Eles terminavam de lutar e, antes de chegarem em casa, ele a beijava e ela correspondia com a mesma intensidade utilizada pelos lábios já não tão experientes do companheiro.

Depois ele a abraçava e ela passava as mãos sobre o cabelo dele, como se ele fosse um animal de estimação precisando de conforto. Talvez, nesses momentos, ele até ficasse arrependido de tudo.

No entanto, tudo o que Soul sentia e o que acabara sendo o estopim para aquela situação era o receio que ele tinha de perdê-la. Ele já a protegera quando pode e estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, ela ainda estava viva, na sua frente.

Mas em todas as vezes em que eles lutavam, Soul não podia evitar de pensar no quão ruim seria se _tudo_ desse errado - principalmente se o inimigo é potencialmente perigoso. E era como se ele passasse a ter necessidade de que ela estivesse por perto, de tocá-la, de ser tocado por ela.

"Soul?", ela o chamava, com uma voz preocupada, enquanto ele mantinha-se abraçado ao corpo magro, aspirando o cheiro que se desprendia dos cabelos dela, como se não houvesse um lugar para onde eles deveriam voltar.

"Tire as luvas", ele ordenava com um tom de voz grave e que não deixava dúvidas sobre o fato de que ela devia fazer o que ele dizia, sem pestanejar.

Ela retirava as luvas e as jogava ao chão, temporariamente. Ele segurava uma das mãos dela e levava ao seu rosto, sentindo o quão delicadas eram, apesar de a garota ser uma shokunin, apesar de ser uma lutadora, uma boa manipuladora de foices.

E então ela o abraçava e enfiava uma das mãos por seu cabelo e ele fechava os olhos, procurando sentir melhor o toque dela, da garota que vivia com ele, que era uma viciada em livros, que era estudiosa, que sorria, que brincava, que ficava chateada com o que ele fazia, que discutia com ele quando achava que o que ele fazia era errado ou quando ele simplesmente a irritava gratuitamente e que o batia com um livro enorme nesses momentos.

Aquele toque era diferente do toque da shokunin, da garota que quer ser como a mãe, que quer transformá-lo em uma Death Scythe. Era diferente de ser tocado quando ele estava em forma de foice.

Sempre estivera consciente das mãos de Maka o conduzindo enquanto lutavam, mas nunca eram as mãos de Maka que o tocavam, eram as benditas luvas que jaziam no chão - por exigência dele. As mãos cobertas por luvas nunca eram tão quentes, tão confortantes, tão macias ou tão pertencentes à ela quanto as mãos que o acariciavam de modo tão terno, mesmo sem entender os receios que o preenchiam.

E eram essas mesmas mãos - confortantes, macias, ternas, quentes, _dela_ - que o faziam ficar mais tranquilo, pois era só quando ele a tinha nos braços que aquela névoa incomoda se dissipava, dando lugar a pensamentos sobre o quanto ele deveria ser menos receoso, menos superprotetor, menos ridículo - _não era nada cool se deixar levar pelos sentimentos daquela forma, não é verdade?_ -, mesmo que ele já tivesse descoberto que era praticamente impossível evitar que a cena se repetisse em muitas e muitas vezes.

Instantes depois eles se separavam. Soul começava a caminhar para casa, enquanto Maka apanhava suas luvas e o seguia, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, embora se sentisse cansada e só desejasse tomar um bom banho para dormir.

Apesar de tudo, ela não se incomodava com esse impulso de Soul, porque, de algum modo, ela entendia que era uma forma que ele usava para demonstrar que ela era importante.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Para que a minha outra fic não acabasse sendo filha única, decidi publicar essa daqui. Não que ultimamente eu venha tendo muito tempo para escrever fics e revisá-las adequadamente, mas, apesar de escrevê-las quando ninguém está vendo eu me desviar dos estudos, espero que essa fic tenha ficado pelo menos um pouquinho engolível/legível/gostável. E que pelo menos uma alma caridosa possa lê-la - e _cof_deixar_cof_ review_cof_ (espero não estar gripando de novo Haha).

Não é uma ideia grandiosa. Na verdade, a fic não tem qualquer pretensão e talvez os personagens (leia-se: Soul) tenham ficado meio OOC. Mas eu, sei lá, vejo ele exatamente assim, comofas? Quer dizer, ele é... ele, mas eu acho que um dia a preocupação dele com a Maka ainda vai resultar em alguma coisa (like this ;D). E a ideia me veio enquanto eu tentava escrever uma outra Soul x Maka que acabou ficando de lado - vou ver se a continuo um dia. D8

Agora, dessa vez sem brincadeiras, se você leu até aqui, que tal dizer o que achou, hein? Hein? Não vai lhe custar nem dois minutos, nem um dedo, nem uma gotinha de sangue. *-*

Ja ne! =3


End file.
